Penguin
Dark_blue.png|Blue Light_blue.png|Light Blue AquaPeng.png|Aqua Dark_green.png|Dark Green Green.png|Green Lime_Green.png|Lime Green Yellow.png|Yellow Orangepeng.png|Orange Red.png|Red Peach.png|Peach Pink.png|Pink Purple.png|Dark Purple Black.png|Black Brown.png|Brown Eabb8da041bce7d3c7f3889fb1c754e0.png|get out pengs Club Penguin Penguins are the main citizens of Club Penguin. They conform the main species of the multiplayer game, Club Penguin. Penguins are divided into 2 main groups: Members and Non-Members. Members are penguins who pay money in order to gain membership and acquire or unlock several new features in their game-play, such as clothing or special levels of games, while Non-Members have access to only the basic or common features. Blue Green Pink Black Yellow Purple Brown Peach Red Orange Dark Green Light Blue Lime Green Aqua AppetiteEdit See also: Food and Drinks The penguins in Club Penguin mainly eat fish and pizza. Although they still eat other foods like: A Fishburger is shown in Gary's microwave in Mission 8. They will also drink coffee, buying it in the Coffee Shop. There are also vegetarian food available for vegetarian penguins in Club Penguin. TriviaEdit There are currently beyond 1,354,405,540 penguins, but this total is likely to increase every minute as there are hundreds of new penguins joining every day. After CPIP, there would be a blue circle around your player. After the release of the new Buddy List, there would be a green circle around your friends. Unlike real life, Penguins on Club Penguin can change their Color. The penguin on the Player Card will probably have a new design soon, as seen in the Beta Team. Puffleville Penguins roam around Club Penguin. There are also famous penguins that are hard to meet. Penguins in Evil Penguin Town hate puffles and like to make them do their chores. There are 8 penguins in Puffleville: *Aunt Arctic *Bee Penguin *Swashbuckler *Pizza Man Penguin *Pajama Penguin *Chef *Ladybug Penguin *FrankenPenguin *Little Jimmy *Jimmy's Mother Category:Villians Category:Puffleville Evil Penguin Town All penguins are EVIL in Evil Penguin Town. They throw Orange Tangerine in the middle of the woods. Gallery penguins.png|penguins Screen shot 2012-04-29 at 8.29.15 AM.png|THE RAREST PENG EVER! Rookie1.png Pufffffff.jpeg Dj-Cadence.png PH.png Rockhopper.png File-PuffleHandler5.png puff.png File:Herbert_P.png|The Penguins' arch nemisis, Herbert P. Bear Esquire File:Phsignature.png Club-Penguin-2012-04-18 02.02.png|the rare lion costume Club-Penguin-2012-04-18 02.02-1.png|the rare rockhopper penguin costume character.png club-peguin-epf-quiz.png File:Foundherberti.png pro_cp_earth-day_150x150.jpeg Screen shot 2012-04-19 at 6.42.33 AM.png|aunt arctic found! Screen shot 2012-04-16 at 6.35.27 AM.png|a hack for new Puffle Hats Screen shot 2012-04-19 at 6.41.50 AM.png|aa found again Screen shot 2012-04-19 at 6.43.23 AM.png|again character-2.png superhero-party-logo_72x60.png|Gamma Gal Screen shot 2012-05-02 at 6.00.51 PM.png|cp short Screen shot 2012-05-02 at 4.34.26 PM.png|a penguin's igloo (this one's Fatewate) File-Pjlj.png|Gary Club_penguin_Miniclip_medicon.jpeg|penguins dancing File:Ninja.swf.png|a Ninja penguin Screen shot 2012-05-01 at 2.56.40 PM.png|penguins in "Best Seat in the House". Screen shot 2012-05-01 at 4.27.53 PM.png|giant squid spotted auntarctic.png Club Penguin Aunt Arctic Tracker October 2011.png 14.png|penguins plushes Screen shot 2012-05-01 at 4.39.15 PM.png|a login screen .swf file eabb8da041bce7d3c7f3889fb1c754e0.png|a yellow penguin art_1.jpeg|medieval party sneak peek title.jpeg|parent update header medieval-map-blank.jpeg|medieval map Club-Penguin-2012-05-08 23.11.jpeg|a green peng going through dimension portal File:WhitePenguin.png|a cool glitch where the penguin is white. (this might be because cp is working on things with artic white) AA_Image.png|aunt arctic 3rd.png Question-and-Answer-2.png test-10.png club-penguin-memes.png membership.png 3rd-anniversary-party-giveaway-and-more-2.png 150px-4835804.png|Iron Peng File:IRONFIST.png|Iron Fist (in penguin form) titletgrdt.jpeg Blog_120611.jpeg|avenger penguins Summer-Bash-Party-TOP.png|monchocho party Shake it Up Twitter.png|fanmade rocky and cece contact-us.png aunt-arctic-tracker.png|e-pic (epic pic) Youre-Invied.png CFC-girl-puffles-M.png watch4mymoves.jpeg Club-Penguin-2012-07-24 21.40.png White_Penguin_in_Card-Jitsu21.png File:Lolo(2012).png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 5.41.57 AM.png Club-Penguin- 2012-08-1730 - Copy-2-.png|SMOOTHIE SMASH IS MY FAVORITE GAME! Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 4.45.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 4.46.08 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-31 at 4.45.36 PM.png pLzCu-4Vh.png anchors-aweigh-available-for-download-in-the-itunes-store-music-video-coming-soon.png pLzCu-4UZ.png pLzCu-4V7.png Rookie_Excited_For_The_Fair_2012.png Rookie_the_clumsy.png SmoothieSmashHeader.png 1000px-Penguins34.png Club-Penguin- 2012-09-0114 - Copy-6-.png b3yvtky8cxdx0mbegu7v.jpeg|rookie on their twitter logo for the fair Penguin7.png|red penguin Penguin689.png|aqua peng Rookie21.png|rookie gfdhd.jpeg|coolz! club-penguin-field-ops-100-cheats.png pLzCu-4Xp.png pLzCu-4XD.png new-log-off-screen-become-a-ghost.png Fair2012.png|epicz! Fair.png pLzCu-4X0.png new-club-penguin-halloween-party-commercial.png new-club-penguin-2012-halloween-party-sneak-peek-by-polofield.png Halloween.png 1000px-Mascots.png 1000px-Mascots_smaller.png 251111758419357696.jpeg Screen-Shot-2012-09-26-at-2.40.32-PM.png|GHOSTS JUST WANNA DANCE! pLzCu-4Yy.png ghghfh.png Secretbooth4.png Secretbooth2.png Secretbooth3.png new-sneak-peek-by-billybob-ghosts-just-want-to-dance-music-video.png club-penguin-times-issue-362.png club-penguin-field-ops-101-cheats.png new-club-penguin-series-18-treasure-book-released.png Club-Penguin--2012-09-1827---Copy3.png Club-Penguin--2012-09-1826---Copy3.png Club-Penguin--2012-09-1825---Copy3.png Club-Penguin--2012-09-1824---Copy3.png Club-Penguin--2012-09-1823---Copy3.png fgfgg.png Club-Penguin--2012-10-2138---Copy3.png pLzCu-50d.png HauntedMansionSP.png|haunted mansion room SkiLodgeSP.png Bobbyiscakeghost.png pLzCu-51q.png Lab.png During_the_Halloween_Party_2011.png GariwaldItem.png Character_10_88Off.png Character_10_88.png Screen shot 2012-10-23 at 4.33.50 PM.png|me meeting Graser8 Herbert2012.png EPFHeader.png Category:Club Penguin Category:Disney Category:Puffles Category:Puffleville Category:Hot Pink Puffle Category:Orange Puffles Category:Brown Puffles